


do i dare.

by deathsworn



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot, Pain, Self Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathsworn/pseuds/deathsworn
Summary: what if urianger saw moenbryda on the first ---





	do i dare.

iridescent light encapsulates every step i thread `pon these unknown lands, sunbeam's radiance a threatening welcome to those who should not be walking these steps in the first place. every hour as a new journey throughout constant danger which i struggle with ---- eidolons of past memories haunt every corner and every shutter of my weary eyes seeking solace even in darkness itself, as a mean of most desperate claws at a grasp of solid. simply put: i endure. a day proves itself long and everlasting and bringing a dozen too many people, faes and animals even, which hands fails to reach for in desperate attempts to spread too thinly, too towards every breathing being. a paralyzing death and bloodshed of innocent lives in a cause calling for seeming divinity, a blasphemous cause i, if i were any less of a man i am, would spit upon without a second thought. it is a filth that seeps through even this imagery of seamless light.

razor breath, drop of body into a thousand steps deep black hole. death hath looked into mine eye and mine mind times far too many to count. never, mine heart, never as this. a death-grip squeezing every last drop of blood through nonexistent holes, mine face becomes as a white canvas awaiting for paint of terror, of gruesome horror. what sight once brought joy, everlasting summer and warmth, flower blossom in pit of mine belly content ------ now makes i choke on very air i breathe.

" moenbryda, my love, " it is the words passing mine pressed lips without even realising such an ---- almost, blasphemous act happen. i stare, deeply and profusely and without any realisation; every second of life stopping for this moment. the stars have never spoken of this happening, it has never been woven into night's sky and its teachings... so why is it this happens? is this a cruel joke of the twelve, hath they ever been existent on plane of this realm? was this a test of mine mind, most cruel and hard? although, her smile looks as real as mine memory of a time that once was. bright as mine stars, beauty that makes world lose all of its ugly. but just as the ugly dissipates it brings itself back with a flash, mine heart unable to contain the contagion of pain, sinking into me...

a hood is pulled over mine eyes, and gaze becomes averted to sights elsewhere, even with her memory beckoning like sweetest of mysteries. i know, in this world i am not hers and neither is she mine, i know her existence is that, but a memory passing by.  
i look away, sound of her laughter bittersweet melody turning into a screech.  
i look away, cursing this world and all that surrounds i ----- i curse myself, for letting her go, for the second time.


End file.
